Electronic devices, such as medical devices, often make use of one or more rechargeable or non-rechargeable power sources, such as batteries, to provide operating power to circuitry of the device. In some examples, when the device is in a non-operational state, e.g., not being used, the circuitry may be placed in a low power mode. However, even in low power mode, the circuitry may still consume some amount of power that may cause the power source to drain over time. Also, in some instances, when the device is an operational state, e.g., being used, or non-operational state, it may be possible for a short to develop within the circuitry. A short may be an unintended current path from a positive node of the power source to a negative node of the power source. When a short develops in the circuitry, the power source may drain quickly.